One in a Million
by Barrel Tick
Summary: A colt whos life is laid out to be full of death and terror and a stallion burdened with the responsibility of saving the lives of his doomed herd must stand strong through times of trial...will they make it? Read and review!
1. Tough Choices

The stallion raised his head. His long black forelock covered his deep brown eyes as he gazed intently over his land. His muscles bulged and flexed as he reared, thrashing out his hooves. His golden dun coat was covered in many long battle scars. As his hooves slammed back down on the cold ground, the mustang neighed a loud, echoing sound. Steam exploded from his nostrils as it disappeared into the bitterly cold air.

Heads shot up around the homeland as the stallion's fierce call touched the herd's ears. Fillies and colts scrambled away to their dams, huddling next to them for warmth. Silence hovered over the grassy plains as the horses listened and watched intently.

A beautiful paint mare loped silently up to meet the stallion. She nickered softly, her blue eyes filled with concern, "What is it, Spirit?"

The stallion stood tall, his eyes piercing his band. "They're coming."

Murmurs of worry and shock rippled over the herd. The mares whispered quietly among themselves, and the foals even sensed something wasn't right. They stood obediently and quietly, huddled in a group.

"The wolves?" The paint mare whispered.

Spirit nodded, his long black tail whipping softly against the sharp wind. "Yes, Rain. I can sense them. I spoke to Brokenheart at the time where the moon reached its peak in the sky. He and his band show battle scars from the beasts, who had attacked them as they passed through the mountains."

"But Brokenheart's herd comes from miles away from our own," Rain murmured.

"The wolves will come. They are headed our way, and our herd is weak and we have many young foals. We have to move." Spirit snorted, his ears slightly pinned back.

Rain pawed the ground lightly, "But-"

"That's enough about it! We're leaving at the sun's peak!" Spirit snorted, nipping at the paint horse, who lowered her head and took a step backwards.

Spirit turned away from her and began to descend from his hill, making his way through the herd. They stopped and stared at him, waiting for another word concerning the coming attack. Spirit stopped in front of Esperanza, nickering softly. "We're so happy here…"

"I know, son. And you have done a great job leading your herd. You've lived up to your sire's hopes for you." Esperanza whinnied, nipping lightly at Spirit's mane. The aging mare's golden palomino coat was dull, "But it is time to move on. You know what is best for the herd; go for it."

Spirit nodded, raising his head. He spun around on his hind legs, facing his herd again. "We leave tomorrow, and we will head east across the plains."

The mares nodded in approval, gathering their foals up close to them. The colts and fillies nipped at their dams, aching to go play.

Spirit stared up at the starry sky, his mane and tail whipping in the wind. "Show me where to lead my family," he whispered.

The colt raised his head. His black mane stuck up straight like a Mohawk, and his tail was thin. The horse was a dark bay color with flecks of white and black on his rump, and little white spots scattered scarcely all over his body. His brown eyes were bright, and his muzzle and eyes were mottled. The appaloosa snorted and raised his head in a joyful whinny, his striped hooves tearing up the dirt as he raced after the other foals. He stared ahead, eyes locked on a bright chestnut filly. The colt moved his legs faster, pushing his muscles to stretch out, lengthening his stride. He snorted, and wisps of steam escaped from his flared nostrils as he raced after the filly. Catching up with her, he skidded to a stop and nickered amusingly as his eyes settled on a tree stump in between them.

"I won, I won!" The colt announced proudly.

"Tonto, you're such a cheater!" The filly whinnied, prancing up next to him. However, her eyes were bright.

"Am _not_, Sassy!" Tonto nipped at her forelock, which fell neatly over her perfect white star.

"Race you to the-" Sassy started, but was interrupted by a dark chestnut appaloosa mare.

"No more racing for now. The humans are coming. You two better behave perfectly.

Tonto rolled his eyes and nipped Sassy's flank. "Whatever, mom."

Sassy snorted and waited until the mare turned around before biting Tonto's knees, forcing him to kneel. He scrambled to his hooves, standing up straight, ears pricked when his mother turned around.

The three horses watched intently as two men slid through the pasture gate. The first was familiar; he often came out to take care of them. The second was a new face. His hair was dark, and his eyes were black and cold. Tonto immediately took a step backward, his ears pinned flat against his head.

Sassy pranced up to the new man, nickering. Tonto cautiously followed her, his head resting over her back. The man stared coldly into the filly's eyes, running his hands over her body. He then moved to Tonto. The appaloosa colt immediately froze in place. He was overcome with fear as the man stared at him. This was not good.

The man finished searching over the horses and turned to the familiar human. "What are their stories?"

The familiar faced man nodded at Sassy. "Well, Sassy there has a pretty sad past. We raised and bred her, but her dam died just 'bout the moment she was born. So we set her out here with this one and his momma," he nodded at Tonto.

"And the appaloosa?" The cold-faced man asked, scratching his beard.

The familiar man shook his head. "Not too sure. We picked him and his momma up at a horse auction about seven months ago. He was just a newborn then. Thought we'd make some money off the coloring."

The cold faced man nodded, turning to the familiar man and shaking his hand. "I'll take both the foals. I'll be coming sometime around noon tomorrow to pick them up. Think you can have them ready for me? I'm not…"

Tonto widened his eyes as he turned to his mother. He didn't understand the humans' language, but his mother, who was ages older than he was, did. She hung her head and shook it, tears running down her face. Tonto and Sassy exchanged glances, and the colt took a tentative step towards his dam. "Momma…?"

"They're selling you both to that man. And he…he'll have you shipped off and turned into dog food." The mare whispered, shutting her eyes tightly.

Tonto snorted and straightened up. "What's _that_ mean?"

"It means…it means they're taking my babies away and killing them. You two are getting out of here before he comes." The mare stood tall, her nostrils flared.

That's the end of Chapter 1! Let me know my reviewing if you think it's good enough to continue. Want more chapters?


	2. Leaving Behind Everything

The sun broke through the morning clouds and covered up the darkness of the night. Its rays peered through the early fog and reflected off of everything it touched.

Spirit raised his head high, his black tail slightly ruffled by the sharp winter wind. He stomped his hoof and air exploded out of his nostrils as he snorted. The mustang's dark eyes darted across the clearing, making sure his entire herd was safe and together. The long, ugly scar that ran across his right eye stuck out like a sore thumb against his golden coat. Spirit raised his forelegs and let out a piercing cry, waking his herd and letting them know it was time. Time to leave forever.

Mares pricked their ears and sprung to their hooves, nipping at their foals, convincing the sleepy-eyed babies to wake up and huddle next to their mothers. Foals shook their bodies and began to nurse, while their nervous mothers paid no attention to them; their eyes were locked on the lead stallion as they waited for his command to move out.

Spirit dipped his head in approval and launched himself forward, galloping around his herd, causing them to circle tighter. He appeared as a ghost, moving swiftly through the thick fog. The stallion skidded to a stop and nipped at the horses closer to him. The mares quickly leaped forward and began to prance eagerly forward as Rain led the mass of horses towards their new home. Spirit followed up the rear, appearing confident. Deep inside, his heart swelled with worry for this herd, who had become a family.

Rain's ears darted from left to right, her eyes wide and alert. She pranced forward eagerly, stopping every few moments to sniff at the ground and determine their location. The pretty paint mare's white patches sparkled as the sun reflected off of the dew that had gathered on her coat. Rain stopped for a moment, a few lengths ahead of the herd. She nickered softly, turning her head. She focused on the wide, open grassland, and then turned back to her home. _Goodbye._ The words skittered through her mind as she spun around and took off at a gallop.

Spirit pricked his ears, hearing the increase of speed in the lead mare's gait. He screamed and nipped at the flank of the few slower mares, sending them off. They fell into a rhythmic gallop after rain, and the herd moved along like water let out of a busted dam.

Tonto took a deep breath and caught Sassy's gaze. The filly shook her head, nuzzling the colt's neck. "It will be okay. Your mother knows what she's doing." Tonto nodded and took a step forward, stretching his nose out to investigate the broken boards that resulted from the older mare's kicks.

The mare nickered softly, her eyes filled with sadness. "Go! Get out of this place, the both of you! I love you both very much…and I will miss you. But I will rest in peace knowing your future is brighter than the one that has been laid out for you."

Tonto nodded and whispered, "I love you too, mommy…"

Sassy hung her head low, before standing up straight.

Tonto cast one last look at his mother and his first home, and squeezed through the opening in the fence. As his hoof touched the grass on the other side, chills shot up through his back. He was frightened, that was for sure. But the man and the slaughterhouse were enough to make him want to run away as far as possible. Sassy nudged Tonto's flank and the colt nickered softly, prancing forward and out into the wilderness. He stopped and turned back to look one last time at the ranch. _Goodbye._ The words slipped softly through his mind as he spun away and galloped east, away from the future of torture, Sassy at his side.


	3. First Impressions

With a loud snort, Spirit gathered his haunches up underneath him and skidded to a stop, standing in a cloud of dust. The stallion raised his head, his eyes darting around. He listened with one ear towards his herd as it galloped away from him, and the other ear swiveled around, picking up little sounds around him. A wide, open prairie extended in all directions, and he nickered softly, satisfied. _This is good._ Launching himself forward, the lead stallion galloped towards his family, his stride lengthening. His hooves tore up the ground as he reached the herd in a few short strides. The mustang passed them and stopped abruptly in front of them, and the mass of horses immediately stopped, watching the great mustang stallion.

Rain nickered a warm greeting as the two exchanged scents. "What is it?" Her blue eyes sparkled.

"We will rest here for the night. The land is open, and no predators will dare attack," Spirit whinnied softly, his forelock waving gently over his eyes.

The painted mare dipped her head in acknowledgement of his command and spun around, passing the word to a group of older mares without foals. The command rippled throughout the herd quickly, and the foals set out to play for the evening. Spirit walked confidently through his herd, touching noses with each as he greeted them.

"I'm faster."

"No, _I'm_ faster."

"Well, I'm like so fast that Spirit is scared of my fastness."

"You're _lying._"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

A little bay colt and a tobiano colt were standing face to face, and teasing each other. The paint nipped at the bay colt, and the solid colored foal spun around and almost slammed into Spirit. He turned around, eyes wide. "I-I-"

Spirit's face lit up as his eyes sparkled. He lowered his head. "So, what are you two arguing about, Falcon?"

Falcon let out a relieved sigh and rolled his eyes. "Well, Canyon thinks he's oh so fast. He said you were scared of his fastness. Is that even a _word?_"

Canyon snorted. The black and white colt nipped at Falcon's flank. "Did not! You called me a liar!"

Falcon let out a high-pitched squeal. "He bit me!"

Spirit rolled his eyes and stepped in between them. "You two should grow up. Nobody's faster than me." His face seemed to sparkle.

Canyon and Falcon exchanged glances over the buckskin stallion's back.

"I'm kidding, boys. One day one of you may take my place. Now, don't kill each other. I've got others to talk to. Okay?" Spirit nickered.

Falcon nodded aggressively. Canyon dipped his head. "Yes sir."

Spirit shook his head, an amused look on his face, and moved to the next group of horses. As he spoke quietly to them, the sun's last rays were swallowed by the darkness of night. The chilly wind sent shivers up his mane, and he prayed silently that their journey would actually lead them to a better life than that which was laid out for them…

Tonto shook his head as he moved forward. His head hung low and his tail swished back and forth, trying desperately to ward off the flies that attacked him. He felt absolutely miserable. Sassy pranced along, a content look on her face. She talked on and on and on, and the appaloosa colt paid no attention to her words.

Tonto abruptly stopped, his ears pricked forward. He snorted, "Sassy."

Sassy spun around, gazing expectantly at the spotted foal, "Yeah?"

"We don't have any idea where we're going. We gotta make up a plan or something."

"Um…we're kinda out in the middle of nowhere. I don't know _how_ to make a plan."

Tonto stared into space for a moment, his mind racing. "I guess we just follow the sun. We can rest at night."

The chestnut filly shrugged. "I guess. Whatever you want. I'm having fun. This is like an _adventure._"

Tonto's gazed slipped out of space and focused on the long path ahead of them as they walked along endless grasslands. He listened to Sassy ramble on and on as they walked miles and miles through the grass. Fatigue soon overwhelmed Sassy, and she collapsed to the ground.

"Sassy!" Tonto squealed, his head shooting down to nuzzle her.

"I'm alright…" Sassy murmured, her sides heaving from exhaustion and overheating.

Tonto's gaze darted around helplessly. "What can I do to help you?"

"Water…?" Sassy whispered, her voice hoarse.

Tonto nodded quickly and bunched up his muscles to spring. "Water…? Right. I'll be right back." He sprang forward and pranced around anxiously, his eyes scanning the open grass. He grew frantic as he could not catch even a glimpse of the precious water that his friend had asked for. Freezing for a moment, he let his natural instincts kick in. All his life, he had been handed everything, and taken care for. Now, though, he and Sassy were on their own, and they would have to rely on the instincts their wild ancestors had had for generations. His ears pricked in two different directions, and the colt listened attentively for the trickling sound. His nostrils flared, and scents flooded towards him. Sweet grass…Sassy's sweet scent…The humid wind…and there it was! He stood up tall, searching. At last, he caught a glimpse of water reflecting off of the sun. Loping over to it, Tonto shoved his muzzle into the stream and galloped up to Sassy, lowering his nose to hers. The cool liquid trickled into her mouth, and she opened her eyes. Struggling to her feet, Sassy regained her balance and stood shakily. "Thank you, Tonto." She whispered, touching his dark neck with her muzzle.

"You're welcome…" The appaloosa colt nickered, letting her lean against him as he led her to the water. Wading in, both of them let the cold rushing stream cover them as they let the cool nourishment refresh their heat exhausted bodies.

After a few wonderful moments, Sassy pricked her ears and her head shot up. She stared at a spot at the base of the tall wall of rock that wrapped around the eastern side of the mountain.

"What is it?" Tonto's nostrils flared as he focused his vision where hers was; water dripping off of his mottled muzzle.

"Horses!" Sassy nickered, quivering with excitement.

Tonto lifted his head, narrowing his eyes. "I can smell them…"

"See?" Sassy whinnied excitedly.

"No…"

"There! Look close!"

"Where?"

"There!"

"Oh! I see! Sassy, that's a momma and her baby."

Sassy splashed through the water, whinnying loudly.

Without hesitation, Tonto darted after her. It had been days since they had come across another animal other than an occasional bird or rabbit.

As they neared the two horses, the dam's head shot up. Her painted coat shone as the sunlight bounced off of it, and she nuzzled her foal, which was a dark bay with a white face and tall stockings. "Who is it?" The mare snorted nervously.

Ignoring Tonto's protest, Sassy scampered up to face her. The mare stepped in front of her colt warily and pinned back her ears.

"We're no harm…just us." Tonto nickered quietly.

As the mare's eyes scanned over the two, she relaxed. "What are you two doing out here all alone?"

"My dam sent us away, because a man wanted us for slaughter." Tonto lowered his head.

"Man? Slaughter?" The mare whinnied.

"We come from people…" Tonto looked at her, confused.

"Are you a wild horse?" Sassy energetically blurted out.

The mare nodded uncertainly. "Of course…"

Realization hit Tonto full in the face. The appaloosa cocked his head. "Why are you alone? I thought wild horses had herds…"  
The mare shook her head and touched her baby gently with her dark muzzle. "My herd was wiped out by the two-leggeds. When I tried to return after having Comanche, the monsters had taken them away."

Tonto caught Sassy's glance. "I'm sorry…"

The mare suddenly froze and her head shot up. "It's them again. They're coming."

Tonto tensed up and whirled around. And there they were, at the top of the horizon. About a dozen horses and riders galloped towards them, and a giant metal bird was following close behind.

"Go!" The mare's frightened neigh could be heard over the roar of the terrifying bird. Without hesitation, Tonto spun after the mare and her foal, galloping next to Sassy through the mountains, running for their lives.


	4. Saying Goodbye

Spirit's head hung low as fatigue finally hit him full in the face. He snorted and shook his head, trying to wake himself up. Days of moving and staying awake keeping watch over his herd really wore him out. Leading a herd wasn't just about the power; it was about the responsibility and the hours of sweat, hard work, and love for his herd.

The buckskin stallion stared up at the stars, the soft nighttime breeze slightly ruffling his long mane and tail. The herd was quiet and asleep; the soft breathing of older mares and the quiet giggles of foals touched Spirit's ears like a sweet song. The stallion lifted his hooves, weaving silently through the band of horses to stay awake. His nostrils flared as he took in their familiar scents, recognizing each and every scent. Worry swelled deep in his chest; _What if I can't keep them safe? What if the wolves are there when we get there? What if a rival stallion seizes the land first? What if…"_ The mustang's breathing slowed as he slipped into a quiet doze, unaware of the world around him.

Spirit awoke in a cold sweat, his heart beating rapidly. He had fallen asleep. For how long? He spun around on his feet, facing his herd. His eyes did not meet the preferred sleeping group of horses. What he saw stopped his heart.

Spirit launched himself forward as a monster leaped out at a tiny foal, his eyes glaring red. The lead stallion slammed up against the mighty lion, stopping it from reaching the baby. He snorted, chasing the lion away from the herd, his hooves clinking against the stone ground. Spirit's nostrils flared and he stopped in surprise as the lion's massive body disappeared. Heart racing, his eyes searched wildy as dread flooded through his body. Rain's scream pierced the air like nails on a chalkboard. The stallion spun around in a flash, galloping towards his herd and the one he loved. The lion had dug his claws into the beautiful paint mare's side. She bucked furiously, spinning, stopping, slamming up against the ground as the pain never seemed to cease. Spirit pushed himself faster and faster, his eyes on his target. Mares shied away from the battle, nipping their precious babies out of harm's way. Rain's eyes were full of fierce determination as the lion brought her down. Spirit reached her a moment too late…the lion sunk his razor sharp teeth into her neck. His hooves slammed into the lion's side, knocking him off the mare and sending him limping painfully away. Spirit fell to his knees beside the mare, horror flooding his vision.

Rain's blue eyes were soft and filled with desperation as she stared into Spirit's eyes. Spirit shook his head as flashbacks entered his mind. _Struggling out of the rushing water, racing to her side._ "Rain…"  
"Spirit?"  
"Don't go, Rain. Don't leave me."

Rain whinnied softly, pain covering her gaze. Deep gashes reached from her eye to her shoulder, blood gushing through. The stallion lay down next to her, all his fury had left him. Love reflected in his eyes. "Don't go.."_ Laying next to her, praying desperately she would be okay…_ The defeated stallion touched the mare's face with his muzzle, brushing the silky white mane out of her eyes. As he kneeled by her side, he wept. Tears slid down his face, crashing to the hard, cruel ground. Rain gasped desperately for breath as she tried to cling to that last sliver of hope and her love for the mighty stallion.

Rain looked up, her body tense. She released her tense jaws and nickered softly, "Spirit…I love you. Be strong for your daughter…." Her last breath slipped away before the mustang had a chance to respond. _Being dragged away at the last moment by the Colonel, pain ripping at his heart as he watched her head fall._He buried his face into her side, and he wept all night as the mares closed around him, mourning for the great lead mare who had laid down her life for her herd, and feeling the pain of the stallion who loved her. 

Tonto's heart raced wildly as he skidded around a tall tower of rock, Sassy on his heels. He glanced up at the columns of rock surrounding him. The appaloosa pushed his legs faster and faster, running for his life from the evil men on horses and the metal bird. Sassy screamed as she tripped, twisting her hoof. She kept going, however, and raced after the mare and her foal. Tonto widened his eyes as they skid to a stop in a bowl of rock. He spun around and jumped around, searching desperately for a way out of the dead end they had met. The mare dropped her head. "We are done…" Sassy shut her eyes and buried her head in Tonto's short mane. The yearling colt held his head high, taking a step forward. The chestnut filly stepped backwards, watching him with fear. Tonto stood in front of his new friend and the filly, facing their threat. The men and their horses flooded through the bowl, forming a threatening wall in front of Tonto. The horses snorted and sidestepped, their mouths being pulled backwards with the force of the bits and the men's hard hands. Saddles squeaked and metal clasps clinked together as the horses snorted and settled, staring at the foal. Tonto stood his ground and reared up, screaming at the men. "Go away! Leave us alone!" The men exchanged glances, holding the reins. They babbled on in their own language, and a few grabbed their ropes, grinning evilly and coldly at the colt. He stared intently into the eyes of a horse who made his way towards him, "Why are you listening? Why are you trying to take my life?" The old grey horse stared at the appaloosa for a moment, planting his feet into the ground. He stomped his hoof, and his rider jabbed his spurs into the old gelding's sides. Tonto watched, eyes wide and heart rapidly thumping against his chest.

The old grey gelding backed up rapidly before screaming and spinning around, galloping wildly out of the bowl with his rider, ignoring his commands. The rest of the horses followed, unresponsive to their riders' aides. Tonto was frozen in place, shocked.

Sassy whinnied with happiness, nickering to Tonto. "You saved us!"

The mare and her young foal squealed with excitement. "Young one…you're a fighter."

Tonto faced them, his heart swelling with pride and his eyes reflecting love for his friends. _At least Sassy's okay._


	5. Love: It's More Than a Word

The next few days dragged on horribly slow for the great stallion. Spirit's head hung low as he stood in the center of his herd. The pain of losing Rain had sucked the life out of him; nothing meant anything to him anymore. The last glimpse he had of her was her limp and ragged body being dragged away by the very lion that had killed her. His herd hand held him back; forcing him to let go. Her body was of no use to them. The herd had left him alone for the most part; understanding the agony that ate away at his heart. As he fell to his knees, the buckskin stallion shut his eyes tight, clenching his jaws. The ragged and fresh scar ripped across his eye stung, but it was nothing to him. As Spirit lay there; wishing for life to be over, Rain's words echoed in his head. "_…Be strong for your daughter."_ Jerking his head up, the stallion stood. Daughter? But Rain had never been able to give birth to a foal. Eagerly, Spirit trotted briskly through his herd, searching for Secret, the mare's closest friend. As he found her, she looked at him with sorrow reflecting in her eyes.

"Rain…she-" Spirit was cut off by the silver mare.

"She wanted me to take care of your daughter…she was born the night of Rain's death." Secret stepped back to reveal a beautiful painted foal.

The filly pranced after Rocky, Secret's grulla colt born just a few weeks ago. The filly's bright coat shone; it was as if God had painted a canvas of beautiful colors on her body. The painted filly had Rain's blue eyes and Spirit's fine build. Tears stung at the stallion's eyes as the resemblance between the mare and her baby connected in his mind. It hurt. She turned around slowly, a bright expression lighting up her face. As her eyes met Spirit's a connection seemed to spark. She took a tentative step towards him, her ears pricked forward. The stallion stared at her, his coat dull and his tail blowing softly in the breeze. Rocky bounded up next to his mother and they both watched quietly as the stallion met his daughter for the first time. The filly grew bolder and reached her sire, touching noses softly with him. Spirit's heart felt as if it was going to explode. Love for the mare he had met when he had been captured reflected in his eyes and then disappeared. This filly is who Rain had been protecting. He and this filly were the reason she was dead. All the compassion the stallion had been saving rushed out of him like boiling water. He pinned his ears back hatefully and snapped at the tiny painted foal.

"You're not my daughter." He hissed, taking a step backwards.

Secret stared at him, shocked, and then took a step forward. She stood, tensed up and ready to spring forward at the foal's aide.

The filly stared at him, confused. She shook her head and backed up. "Daddy?"

Spirit snorted and scraped his hoof against the hard ground. "I am not your father. You are nothing to me."

Secret jumped forward and her hooves kicked up dirt and sprayed it behind her as she skidded to a stop in front of Spirit. Her nostrils flared and her teeth clenched; she spat, "If you won't claim her, I will."

Spirit's eyes grew cold and his ears were flat against his head. "Fine."

Secret glared at him for a moment more before turning around and nickering softly to the foal. "It's okay, Whisper. I'll take care of you."

Spirit watched on. The mighty stallion's muscled rippled as he pawed the ground, thick neck arched. His forelock covered his eyes as he vowed to never love again.

Tonto nickered softly as His new small family surrounded him. He turned to the mare with the young colt and nickered, "Will you stay with us?" The mare dipped her head sadly. "I'm afraid I cannot, Tonto. I've got to find a herd."

Sassy cocked her head. "Why couldn't we come too?"

The mare nodded to Sassy. "You could…just not him."

Sassy snorted, pinning back her ears. "Why couldn't he?" She demanded.

Tonto's ears flicked, confused.

The mare snorted softly. "No stallion would allow a colt your age into the herd."

Sassy pinned back her ears. "Why not?"

"He's almost mature…only one stallion leads a herd. No other. He's becoming close to the age a colt would be kicked out and forced to fend for himself."

Tonto was shocked. How could life work that way?

Sassy stomped her hoof. "Well then, I won't join a herd. I'll just stay with Tonto."

Tonto shook his head. "Sassy…go. Go with her and Comanche, be taken care of. I'll be okay."  
Sassy nipped at him. "I said _no._"

Tonto let his gaze slip and focus on the distant horizon. He turned to the mare. "Good luck on your journey." He whispered. With a single nod. "Thank you, Tonto. You saved my life and my colt's." She spun around and together, they galloped away from the two young horses.

Sassy touched the hard ground with her muzzle, flicking her tail against her hind legs. The stars reflected off of her eyes, and she turned to the appalosoa colt. Tonto lay his head across Sassy's back. "We'll make it. Together." He whispered. Sassy turned and nickered. "We will."


End file.
